<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Senseless War by Splashattack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754943">The Senseless War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack'>Splashattack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMA Entity Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, School Shootings, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When did your world normalize this senseless violence?</p><p>in which the author is So Fucking Done</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMA Entity Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Senseless War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw for school shootings and how they have been normalized</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're on your way home, idly flicking through radio stations, when it unveils itself: another school shooting, 17 dead. The reporter doesn't sound the slightest bit perturbed, and it is that which sends you spiraling.</p><p>You remember when shootings were a shock: mass protests, countless news stories, a flood of donations. No one is concerned, now. This needless, aimless death—no one <em>cares</em>. When did your world normalize this senseless violence? When did the murder of so many innocent people, unprompted, unpredictable—when did this become commonplace? You're honestly not sure what scares you more—the violence or the apathy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also came up with my own name for this one, please let me know if there's one in canon that I missed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>